


Greetings from the Author

by Helga Stillwell (MinervaFan)



Series: The Helga Stillwell Collection [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, greetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaFan/pseuds/Helga%20Stillwell
Summary: The new home for the romantic works of Helga Stillwell, witch author.
Series: The Helga Stillwell Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631260
Kudos: 1





	Greetings from the Author

Hello, my dearest fans!

I wanted to take a moment and thank you for all the wonderful notes and letters you've sent on my first novel, _Buxom and the Beast._ I do not have time to respond to each and every one, but I assure you I've read and enjoyed them all. (And some of the enclosed pictures! My fans are certainly a saucy bunch!)

Sadly my personal schedule prevents me from committing to another novel at this time. But, I hope to be able to post some of my shorter works here on this lovely archive. Also, if you have any questions, feel free to leave them in the comments. I will try to respond to them as I can. 

Once again, I want to thank all of you for being so lovely, and Archive of Our Own for hosting this site. You are all marvelous!

All my love, 

Helga


End file.
